1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a surgical suture and, more particularly, to an intertwined suture having one or more barbed filaments.
2. Background of Related Art
Sutures are commonly used to close wounds and surgical incisions. Sutures include monofilament sutures and braided sutures. Barbs may be created in monofilament sutures. A barbed suture includes an elongated body that has one or more spaced barbs, which project from the surface of the suture body along the body length. Barbed sutures offer several advantages for closing wounds and incisions. The barbs are arranged to allow passage of the barbed suture in one direction through tissue, but resist movement of the barbed suture in the opposite direction. Using barbed sutures enables the placement of tension in tissue with less slippage of the suture in the wound.
The number of suture barbs may be determined by the size of the wound and the strength required to hold the wound closed. In addition, depending on the specific application, wound, and length of time needed for wound healing, sutures with different material having different degradation rates may be used.
Monofilament barbed sutures are typically formed by making cuts or slits in the suture using a blade. As such, monofilament barbed sutures, however, may lack the required flexibility for a particular procedure being performed and may be prone to failure.